Mass Effect:00 Edition
by Phuripat
Summary: AU for Gundam 00, no armed intervention from Celestial Being so the UNION,HRL and the AEU expanded itself in the star and encountered the Citadel Council.
1. Timeline

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam 00 or Mass Effect both belong to their respective company.

Author notes: The UNION, HRL, AEU ships will increase in size and mobile suit capacity and linear weapon electrical concentration is increased so they can penetrate the kinetic barrier after a few shot.

Timeline

2307: AEU test their new mobile suit, the AEU-09 Enact.

2307: Terrorists attack on HRL orbital elevator the terrorist scores a hit and severely damage the station but they were still in operational status and quickly repaired.

2307: Union intervene civil war in Kingdom of Azadistan and Azadistan joins the UNION.

2307: HRL increase their military assets on Ceylon.

2308: AEU Enact began Mass Production.

2308: Egypt joins the AEU.

2309: Union Flag replaces the Realdo as the mainstay of the UNION mobile suit forces.

2309: AEU joint military exercise on Greenland.

2309: UNION builds the colony on the Uranus named as Angel.

2309: UNION science team discovered something under Charon

2310: AEU's orbital elevator is complete.

2310: HRL test their new ground mobile armor MAJ-V35 Pingguo to replace the aging Jiachong.

2310: The UNION activate Charon relay from what the information stored in it they discovered that the race that build this is called Prothean the word given by the UNION Space Organization is "We're not alone."

2310: The HRL replaced their physical round with linear weapon.

2310: The joint scientist team discovered element eezo but they only employ it on FTL travel because they still considered linear weaponry to be superior.

2310: AEU Enact replaces the Hellion as mainstay of AEU mobile suit.

2311: HRL build a colony named Shanxi.

2311: 3 superpowers launch extensive anti-terrorist operation on Earth which wipes out 70% of terrorists group.

2311: The AEU introduced the Linear Field which is made of the concentration of electrical field which deflected a few round of mass accelerator weapon.

2312: UNION and HRL introduced the linear field to their arsenal.

2312: All UNION Realdo and AEU Hellion are withdrawn from service.

2312: Massive Military buildup in all superpowers increased the size of their military from 4 and a half million men to 12 million.

2312: After a long trial the Pingguo began mass production.

2313: New mass relay spotted near Shanxi.


	2. Bad Start

Bad Start

Shanxi System, HRL space.

A HRL fleet of 4 ships and 24 mobile suits is moving through the space.

The fleet is comprised of 4 Laohu, 24 Tieren, 3 Pigguo and 5 Jiachong, they're led by Colonel Sergei Smirnov.

They're one of the best units in the entire HRL, the Chobu the unit make up off aces and veterans and often send on a secret mission or suicidal mission.

They're ordered to activate the new mass relay spotted last week by the orbital camera on Shanxi.

"Sir, we are closing in to our target" The navigation officer said.

"Good, after we reach the target we will send the engineer team to activate it" Captain Jiang says to the officer.

"What about the defense sir" The weapon said to Captain.

"We will deploy 3 Pingguo and 5 Jiachong onto it"

"Yes sir"

"Sir, we have reached the target" The navigation officer said.

"Send in the engineer team to investigate and deploy Jiachong and Pingguo onto it for defense"

The Laohu carrying scientist team moves toward the relay while the Jiachong and Pingguo hovering onto the top.

After the scientists activate the relay the ball start spinning and sent the fleet through.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exodus Cluster, Utopia system, Turian Navy patrol

A small Turian patrol comprises of 8 frigates and 3 cruisers and 30 fighters is patrolling the space.

The fleet is led by admiral Decna Rufgius, he was a proud Turian, he strictly uphold the Council law no matter what.

They were ordered to patrol the cluster for any pirates activity.

"Just another boring day in space, I hope something happen today, something exciting!" The weapon officer sighs boringly.

The sensor operator also looking at the sensor boringly when the strange reading from the inactive relay known as the relay 314.

The sensor officer reboot the system again to make sure that it is not a glitch, but when he reboots the sensor it is still the same.

"Sir! Relay 314 has just been activated"

"Unbelievable! Relay 314 lead to nowhere"

"Sir I saw something coming out of the relay, it's a ship sir!"

"Sir, there is no ship comparable to them we might be dealing with the first contact scenario sir."

"They have violated the citadel law, activate the mass relay we have to deal with this incompetent race immediately. Charge up mass accelerator cannon and activate all GARDIAN."

"Yes sir!" The crews obey and get to work.

"Charges complete sir!"

"Fire"!

round go straight for the ship but it struck a blue shield.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL Fleet

"What the hell was that!" The crewman yelled.

"Sir I spot something, it's a ship!"

"What kind of ship is that!"

"It looks like nothing in human design sir."

"So we are facing first contact with a hostile species." Vice admiral Ryu says to Sergei.

"If they attack with force we will retaliate with force!, launch all mobile suits, fire all missile!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turians fleets.

"This race have shield to?!" Decna yelled as the round struck the blue shield.

"Sir missiles incoming!" The weapon operator yelled as he spotted something like 50 missile streaming towards his ship.

"Use the GARDIAN to shoot them down!" Decna yelled.

The GARDIAN shot down the most of them about 8 of them slammed into the ships.

"Damage reports"

"Sir our shield dropped by 30 percent!"

"Sir, enemy mechs incoming!" The weapon operator yelled as he spotted 24 flying bipedal machine heading towards the ship it's 18 meters tall and has 1 red eye on its head. It was colored blue and have a gun on its wrist.

"Tell the fighters to engage those mech." Decna ordered as the fighter start to be launched from their ship.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tieren Squadron

"Fighters incoming!" The Tieren pilot yelled to his squad mate.

"Engage!" The commander yelled as every Tieren heading towards the incoming fighters.

After they get into the shooting range every Tieren start firing their linear round at the fighter sent some of them into flames.

As they get in to dogfighting range the commander slammed his gun into the fighter send it spinning before turn around and finished him off with a barrage of gun.

The Turian fleet decreased from 11 to 3 vessels.

"Sir we just lost a frigate!" Weapon operator yelled.

"Sir we need help!" The fighter pilot yelled.

"Signal the retreat!" Decna ordered the crew.

"But sir."

"Don't question my order!" Decna yelled.

"Yes sir!"

All ships turn around but before they manage to escape one is shot in the engine by the Pingguo and is dead in the water.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL fleets

Colonel Sergei watch satisfyingly as the alien fell to the superior firepower of the HRL as he saw one alien vessel death in the water.

"I want a boarding of that ship now!"

"Yes sir."

Turians cruiser

"Damage reports!" The Turian captain yelled.

"Sir, our shield is down and we are death in the water." The weapon operator said.

"Then why don't they shot us down yet, oh spirits they're gonna board the ship!"

"Everyone prepare for the boarding parties!" Turian captain said as everyone go and grab their weapon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boarding shuttle

"Check your weapons I don't want any weapon jamming in combat." HRLMC Sergeant said to his squad member.

"Remember our duty is to gather any information about this alien race and possibly some prisoners."

"Sir yes sir!" The squad shouted.

"Alright we are arriving in 3… 2… 1..." The shuttle pilot said as the squad felt the impact of the alien vessel.

Then the engineers proceed to cut the side of the vessel with cutter.

After the wall had been cut the squad leader yelled "Go, Go, Go!" as he thrown a flash bang into the ships.

Everyone hopped into the ship and encountered only dead body of the alien mostly due to the fire from the Tieren's fire and impact.

As everyone start to surveying the ship they spot a Turian in the walkway.

"Contact!" one soldier yelled as he took cover and firing a barrage of linear round towards the Turian killing him instantly.

As the Turian was killed the marines began to make it to the bridge breach any room they saw.

"One down!" The marine said as he dropped one Turian.

"Sir we have reached the bridge." The marine radioed his CO.

"Prepared the explosive, ready to breach when I get there." The squad leader said as he ran towards the bridge.

When he reached the bridge everyone is already waiting.

"Breach!" The marines shout as he thrown a flash bang into the room.

Everyone then proceed to storm into the room encountered little resistance because the Turian were still stunned by the flash bang.

One Turian tried to shoot the marines with his pistol but was knocked out by the Rifle butt.

"Area clear!" The marine shouted after all the Turian are either killed or knocked out.

"Good job, return to the shuttle we will send the ship to tow it back to base."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beijing, HRL China

HRL war room

The whole room is in chaos when there is a report about an engagement with an alien race.

"We need to reinforce Shanxi's defenses!" Stated the representative of Vietnam.

"We need to mobilize our reserve!" The representative of Bhutan stated.

"Maybe it's just a false report." The representative of Mongolia said calmly.

Everyone is arguing when suddenly one guard ran into the room.

"Sir the American president and the AEU council are on the line."

"Patch them through." The premier said to the guard.

"Yes sir."

"As the guard walk out of the room the picture of the American president and the AEU council appeared on the screen."

"Mr. Premier I saw a report that your military had engaged a battle with an alien, is it true?" The American president asked.

"I'm not sure, but there is high possibility that the report is true." The Premier answered.

"So what are you going to do?" AEU's Germany representative asked."

"I'm sending reinforcement to Shanxi and ordered the Shanxi garrison to be on constant readiness."

"I'm also gonna send reinforcement to Angel." The president said

"What about the public?" The president asked.

"My public is still confused if it's real or fake."

"It's same to me." The AEU's France representative answered.

"We have to inform the public about this." The AEU's Moralia representative stated.

"Have you already considered how much panic you gonna cause?!" The HRL Thailand's representative yelled.

"If we gonna do so we will have to use some really decent propaganda, like "If they occupied us they gonna burn houses, rape women, kept us as slave etc." The South Korean representative stated.

"No problem." The North Korean representative said.

"What do you mean by no problem?" Everyone asked.

"I already have my men work on it since I saw the report about the engagement."

"That kinda explained everything." The president said.

"Alright time to summarize thing what you guys going to do." The Premier asked.

"I'm gonna sent reinforcement to Angel and declared DEFCON 2." The president said.

"I'm gonna dispatch defense fleet to Shanxi and Angel to aid both of you guys." The AEU council said.

"We are going to mobilize our reserve and sent reinforcement to Shanxi."

"Good, if I have any new report I will inform you about it." The Premier said.

"Thank you Mr. Premier goodnight." The president and the council said and the screen faded away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Authors note: Reviews please!


	3. Even worse consequences

Palaven, Turian Navy High Command

Captain Decna Rufgius is describing the contact with the new race to the high command.

"You said that this new race use electrical charge weapon and have a mech 18 meters tall!" The admiral said to Decna

"We have to subdue this race as quickly as possible, we can't let the council know about this." The other admiral stated.

"But sir, won't the council notice the movement of ships towards the relay?" Decna asked.

"When they notice we will already captured their homeworld." The admiral answered

"Sir, can I request something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Please put me in charge of the pacification fleet."

"Request denied we are sending General Desolas Arterius to led this fleet and you will be assign to a Cruiser. Now leave." The admiral replied

"Yes sir" Decna answered while gritting his teeth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU Orbital Elevator "La Tour"

The elevator that usually have almost no people in it today is filled by almost thousand of AEU military personal.

On the elevator Colonel Kati Mannequin is typing the report to the top brass.

She felt weird with the mission she was gave 'Aid HRL defenses on Shanxi for possible E.T invasion' is this some sort of April Fool jokes.

When she arrived at the top of the elevator there were 4 AEU soldiers already waiting for her.

"We are waiting for you Colonel, please follow me." One of the soldiers said and gave her a salute.

The other soldier rush in and carry her bag towards the ship entrance

She followed the soldiers into the ship.

After she entered the ship she walked towards the meeting room. When she opened it she saw almost a hundred soldiers sitting on a chair most of them in Lieutenant rank waiting for the briefing.

She walked towards the podium and push the thumb drive into the projector and start the briefing.

"I think that everyone already heard of the engagement between the HRL and the E.T already and that's our mission."

We are to aid the HRL defenses at Shanxi, personally I felt awkward with the mission but it's an order the top brass sent, we have to obey.

She change the page to the space map.

"We will depart from the port at 4 P.M today, and if we followed the schedule we will reached Shanxi by tomorrow evening dismiss!"

Everyone stand up and left the room.

Time Skip: 4 P.M

"This is admiral Kati Mannequin we are leaving from the port in 3..2..1" The Colonel countdown.

After she finished the countdown the ship departed from the station and moving toward the wide space.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL War room

The premier is making a conversation with the American president and the AEU council.

"From the report I received from Shanxi, it's now confirmed that we had engaged with the E.T"

"So it's real after all." The American president said.

"But we do defeated them and captured one of their ship." The Premier stated.

"Did you gathered anything from it?" The AEU council asked.

"Our research team discovered something called 'Codex' we didn't just engaged one alien race the Codex contain the information about a group of alien race unified as the 'Citadel Council'

"The council is made up of 3 main races." The Premier continued.

"The Turian, which we just engaged is the military forces of the council."

"And why did these Turians attacked us?" The president asked

"Because we activated the mass relay which is illegal in the council."

"And why is it illegal?" The AEU council asked.

"Beacuse they once activated the relay and discovered a race called the Rachni, they are very hostile and they attacked the council, since then opening mass relay is illegal." The Premier explained.

"The second one is the Asari. They are the diplomatic arm of the Council."

"The third one is the Salarian. They are the logistical and technological force of the council."

"Let us get to the question. Do we have any chance at winning this war?" The AEU council asked.

"To be fully honest, no but we can make this war too costly for the Citadel to paid the price."

"Thank you for the information." The President said to the premier.

"I also need to thanks you for the assistant." The premier said to the president as they left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Alps, AEU Switzerland

In the snowy mountain of the Alps there is a cottage.

Inside it is former-Major Leesa Kujo of the AEU armed forces sipping coffee from the cup.

She just finished washing dishes when the phone starts ringing.

She walks toward the phone and answered it.

"This is Leesa."

"Major Leesa this is the AEU Military you are now put back to rank and promoted to a rank of Lieutenant Colonel."

She is shocked of what she just heard, why would the AEU want her back into the military.

"Did you know why I was discharged from the military."

"Yes" The sound in the phone answered.

"Then why did they want me back?!" She yelled into the phone.

"Aliens" The sound in the phone answered.

"What do you mean by Aliens?"

"We just have a report about an engagement between the HRL and the aliens race. The AEU is mobilizing its forces and we need everything and everyone we can get."

"Do this for Emilio." The telephone added.

"I will be there in 12 hours."

"AEU is at your debt." The phone said before it was hung up by the other side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Shanxi, HRL Space

Everyone is in panic when the engagement with the aliens race is confirmed. Foods being rationed, mobilization of all reserve, declaration of martial law etc.

The military base is also in chaos. Mobile suit moved from their hangar, orbital defenses turn online, nuclear warhead keys is inserted.

Colonel Sergei Smirnov is now had full authority as an commander of the Shanxi defense force. His order Shanxi must be held to the very last man.

Meanwhile in space above Shanxi Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov is given command of a mobile suit squadron.

He is briefing his men in the quarter.

"Our mission is to held sector 312 until any further order is given." He said to his men.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews please!


	4. Battle of Shanxi

Relay 314

A fleet of 4 Dreadnought 35 Cruiser and 75 Frigate is approaching the relay.

Its commander, General Desolas Arterius had been given an order to pacify the new race and take their technology.

On the bridge General Desolas Arterius is giving a speech to the entire fleet.

"Gentlemen our duty is to pacify this new race and take their technology, with their technology the Hierachy will be completely unstoppable so it's our utmost duty to accomplish this mission." He said as the fleet entered the relay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shanxi

A fleet under command of colonel Sergei Smirnov is guarding the area.

The surrounding area of the defense fleet is an asteroid belt so he plan to lure the Turian in and ambush them in the asteroid belt.

Hiding in the asteroid belt were more than 75 Tieren Space Type and 125 Pingguo and Jiachong under command of Lieutenant Ming and Andrei.

"I hope my father's prediction is correct because if it fail we all died." Andrei said to Ming.

"I'm sure his prediction is correct, it never failed even once." Ming replied.

"I hope so." Andrei said when suddenly a Turian fleet appeared on their right in the middle of the asteroid field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL Fleet

"Enemy fleet spotted should I order the ambush force to attack now?" One of the crewmen.

"No, wait until they move completely in to the asteroid field."

As the Turian fleet getting deeper into the asteroid belt Sergei shouted "now!"

After the order was heard the side board of the Turian fleet were under fire form the Tieren and Pingguo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian fleet

"Ambush!" The navigation officer said to Desolas.

"Use the GARDIAN to shot them down!"

The Turian fleet then start firing their GARDIAN at the Tieren and Pingguo destroyed many of them.

"Launch all fighter and start landing troops onto the surface." Desolas ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shanxi's surface

The city had been turned into a fortress, barbed wire and tank traps in every streets mine laid around the city and machine gun in every house.

Meanwhile in the middle of the city the military is arming the civilian with every weapon they have from Assault rifle to lunge mine.

"Is this what we gonna kill an alien with?" Onw civilian who were issued a cooking knife complained.

"Stop complaining and get to..." The Major was about to said but was interrupted because he heard the sound of AA firing.

He look at the sky to saw it filled with many shuttle.

"Everyone get to their position now!" The major ordered as he ran into the nuclear silo

When he reached the control room everyone is working around the clock.

When one of the soldier saw him he immediately report the situation.

"sir, the enemy had flanked our defenses and few of their ship start dropping troops onto the surface."

The major didn't replied he walk to the control panel and put out a box with a key in it.

He put the key into the panel cause the entire screen which showing all nuclear silo on Shanxi to be ready to fire.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Our order is to defend Shanxi at any cause." The Major solemnly said before press the red button.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turians landing force.

A shuttle is heading towards the ground under heavy AA fire.

Inside the shuttle the Turians is checking their weapon when suddenly a large missile past just in the right of them.

"Look at that!" One Turian soldier shouted.

The missile head for the ships and explode into a mushroom cloud

"Oh spirits." The captain said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL fleets

The number of mobile suit drastically decrease from 75 to just 20 and the ships from 12 to 4.

"Sir the enemy fleet have pass the asteroid field we have no cover now." The navigation officer said to Sergei."

"Sir! Nanking just sank." The Soldiers reports as one of the Laohu get hit by a mass accelerator round make it burst into ball of flames.

"Ordered all remaining mobile suits to fall back to the ships we will laid covering fire." Sergei ordered.

"Sir the ground forces reported that there are already enemy troops on the ground!"

"Ordered them to stick to the urban area we need to protect the civilians!"

When suddenly a trio missile came straits for Sergei's command ship he think it's all but over when suddenly and barrage of linear round came from the right and shot down all the missile.

Sergei turn around to see a fleet of 25 Virginia Class ship with AEU symbol on it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian fleet

"Sir enemy reinforcement on the left!" Navigation officer reported Desolas.

"Decna get 12 Frigate to deal with those ship!" Desolas ordered Decna.

"Roger" Decna replied as 12 frigate break off from the rest of the fleet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU Fleet

"Enemy ships incoming!" Weapon officer reports to Kati.

"Launch all mobile suits, fire all missile!" Kati ordered.

"Aye Aye, sir." The crew men replied."All mobile suits team prepare to take off, all mobile suits prepare to take off." The speaker said as every pilot run toward their Enact.

Ali al Saachez is running towards his Enact custom since he is a member of the French Foreign Legion he also participate in this operation.

"Killing Aliens gonna be a lot of fun right boss?" One of his squadron member asked.

"Yes, it gonna be a lot of fun!" Ali evilly said as he get on board his Enact.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian frigate fleets.

"Missile incoming!" One of the crewman yelled as he spotted 75 missile heading towards the fleet.

"Use the GARDIAN to shot them down!" Decna ordered.

The GARDIAN manage to shot down 60 of them, 15 slammed into the ship and sunk 4 of them.

"Sir enemy mech incoming!" one of the crewmen yelled.

Decna turn around and saw a 80 flying bipedal machine but not the same as the previous one. It had a visor instead of a red eye and if looking at it structurally it look incredibly fragile it was colored erin and had a weird looking gun in its hand.

"Tell the fighter to engage those mech!" Decna ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU Fleet

"Turians fighter incoming!" One crewmen reported to Kati.

"Mobile suits team engaged!" Kati ordered as every Enact fly towards the Turian fleet.

It did not go well for the Turian, almost all of their fighters is destroyed in the event that would be called in the future as 'The Shanxi Turkey Shooting'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shanxi's surface

The entire planet is turn into a battlefield. When the Turians first land they expected an easy victory but they were proven wrong as the HRL fought for every inch of ground.

"MG second floor!" Turian soldier yelled as he start to fire his assault rifle wildly

"Enemy mech incoming!" Another soldier yelled as he saw a mech like what this race has in space but it was colored green and had a lot of shield strapped onto it.

"Enemy infantry 6 o'clock!" the soldier yelled as he saw 35 HRL soldiers coming up from behind.

The Mech fired its cannon round at the Turian some of the troops that caught in the area turn into a pool of meat and blood.

The group of HRL soldiers jump in from behind and spray the entire group of Turians soldiers only the Squad leader was spared.

The HRL soldiers them run at him and smack him with a rifle's stock which knock him out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sir our ground forces is completely wiped out and almost all of our fighters are shot down!" The crewmen reported to Desolas.

"Signal the retreat now." Desolas said while gritting his teeth.

The Turian fleet then start to falling back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU and HRL Fleet

"Sir, the Turian fleet are retreating!" The soldiers reported with joy.

Sergei didn't replied he contact the AEU fleets.

"Thank you Colonel Mannequin without you we will already dead." Sergei said.

"You don't need to thanks me, thanks the one that perished today without their sacrifice we will never be standing here." Kati replied as the AEU and HRL fleets start to form up in formation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Turian fleet

Desolas is sitting in a small room in his flag ships.

'I'm a failure to my career and I dishonored my family there is no reason for me to live anymore' Desolas think to himself.

He then proceed to pull out his pistol and aim it at his head.

"For the Hierarchy" Desolas said before he pulls the trigger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: The next chapter will be about the council's intervention in this war and thank you guys for every supports.

*Waiting for Mass Effect 4 to be release*


	5. Meeting with the Council

The Citadel

Tevos is discussing with Sparatus and Valern about the situation between the Quarian and the Krogan however she felt that Sparatus is hiding something from her.

"How is the situation between the Quarian and the Krogan" Valern asked Spartatus.

"From the report I received it has already been solved." Sparatus replied

"Counciler Sparatus may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, ofcourse." Sparatus replied.

"I want to know why the Turian have the ship movement towards the relay 314."

Sparatus is speechless which grew more suspiciousness in himself.

"You better answer us now!" Tevos demanded which make him gave up the resistance.

""Our patrol engaged in a first contact scenario with a new race." Sparatus answered.

"Continue." Valern said as he open his Omni Tool to watch the report from the STG.

"We decided to make them one of our client race so we sent the fleet through. The result goes badly almost entire fleet is wipe out and General Desolas Arterius committed suicide after the defeat." Sparatus continue.

"I want all your fleet to stand their ground and not go on an offensive, we don't want another Rachni war" Tevos said.

"I agree it will be better to make diplomatic relation rather than war." Valern added.

"Alright the consensus has been made, The Turian Navy will stop their offensive against the new species and the council will try diplomatic mission with the new race."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL POW Camp

The camp is on Shanxi, it contain almost 3000 Turians POW.

It is guarded all the time and anyone try to escape will be shot.

Inside the camp Pvt. Siripa had been guarding a cell with a Turians in it.

It kept staring at her it eyes follow her in every single move.

"Stop watching me will you." She said to the alien in Thai.

It didn't replied it just kept watching her.

She finally decided to try it, she tried to speak it in Turian.

The alien immediately replied in Turian as "You will never defeat the hierarchy we will come back and take you as our new client race."

She was about to replied when she heard the door push open.

She turn around to see HRL and AEU officers walked into the room where she gave them a salute.

"Private we will interrogate this prisoner you can now leave." One of them said.

"Yes sir." She gave them a salute and left the room.

She still wonder what are they trying to get from the prisoner but it's sure painful because she heard the sound of screaming from inside the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL Premier office

The Premier is having an conversation with the UNION and AEU.

"First, I have to thank you about your support, without your help Shanxi will surely fall."

"No need but we now have to worry about the Citadel's reaction to this." The AEU Council replied.

"We must prepare for the worst I'm now mobilizing all reserve and declare martial law.

"We don't know what the citadel will do, they might sent a diplomat or their entire fleet to assist the Turian." American president said.

If they chose the second choice, we must make sure that every inch of human soil they taken must be paid in Citadel's blood.

"I appreciate with that, but if they chose the first choice what are we going to do?" The AEU council asked.

The room went silence for awhile before the American president start to speak.

"Then we will resolve this the civilize way, who want war when we can have peace."

"I agree with that, who want war when we can have peace."

"Thank you for the decision we will prepared for both choice." The President and the AEU council said before left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU Lyon Airbase, AEU France

Leesa just reached the base in her AEU uniform, since her old uniform is already too fit she was forced to buy the new one.

She walked into the office and walk towards the General and give him a salute.

"Lieutenant Colonel Leesa Kujo reporting for duty sir!"

"Welcome back to the AEU." The general said as he pull out a file from the drawer.

"Your order is to reinforce Shanxi garrison you are going with the 7th fleet."

"Sir, why are we moving into the HRL space?" Leesa asked.

"Don't worry we already sent Colonel Mannequin there to help the HRL and the AEU vessel is free to travel in HRL Space."

"You will go to La Tour today the fleet will left the port today midnight."

"Yes sir!" Leesa gave him a salute and left the office towards the runway where there is already a plane waiting for her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Citadel's diplomatic fleet.

The fleet is comprise of Salarian and Asari vessels are approaching the relay.

There is already a fleet of Turian vessel guarding the relay.

"This is the Destiny ascension to the Turian fleet we have order for you to stand down, we will get through the relay to negotiate with this new race."

"Roger that, you are clear to proceed." The Turian captain replied as the fleet start to break off from the relay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HRL and AEU fleets defending Shanxi.

Everyone is on high alert preparing for possible Citadel invasion.

Colonel Sergei and Kati is on the bridge when suddenly the Citadel fleet appeared in front of them.

He immediately signal the alarm. the AEU is also doing the same.

"All hand prepare for battle station." The speaker said as the crew is preparing for battle mobile suit being launched, nuclear silo turn online, The AEU is also doing the same.

Sergei is preparing the flets for battle when the communication officer said.

"Sir we are being hailed by them" he said.

Sergei think for awhile before make the decision.

"Patch them through."

The soldier obey as the screen turn into a image of a Asari.

"This is ambassador Benezia of the Citadel Council hold your fire we intend no harm and we are here to negotiated." She said.

'So they chose choice two then' Sergei thought to himself before he decided to replied the message.

"This is Colonel Sergei Smirnov of the Human Reform League we are ready to negotiate but under 2 condition."

"What is it?" Benezia asked.

"one we demand a formal peace treaty between us and the Turian."

"That's agreeable." Benezia said.

"second the Human Reform League demand full reparation from the Turian Heirarchy and will not become a client race of the Turian."

"That still need to discuss, we are also here to bring the representative of your species to the Citadel Council, I'm sure they want to know more about your species."

"I will have discuss with my men first." Sergei replied.

"We will be waiting for your result." Benezia said before the screen faded away.

"Sergei don't you say that..." Kati said.

"Yes you and I are going to the council."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author note: We'll the Citadel is about to met the human for the first time. Sorry if my shitty grammar frustrate someone and don't forget to left the reviews.


	6. Diplomatic talk

Replies to review

**NisPi: The Citadel also have an escort for the Destiny Ascension it did not come alone if I am correct I said that it's a fleet of Salarian and Asari vessel. Oh come on the Citadel won't be that stupid to only sent their flagships into human space they gonna have some escort with it. About the acceptance of cease fire, if human want peace why would the Citadel denied it as I write in the chapter the council were shitting their pants about having another Rachni war. About the short chapter I'll see what I can do.**

**Guest: Without Celestial Being Setsuna will be dead in Krugis, Lockon maybe doing some work in the AEU, Allelujah maybe working for the HRL, Tieria I really don't know what to do with him because there is no background about him.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Citadel

The flat TV that were planted into the wall began to show the image of an Asari reporter reporting news in the recent engagement between the Turian and the new race.

"This is the Citadel new, recently the Turian had engage a battle with an unknown race but before it escalate into a full scale war the Council intervene and the new race will come to the Citadel for diplomatic talk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU Virginia Class Frigate

Colonel Sergei and Kati is on board the vessel and it was heading for the Citadel .

Surrounding it were more than 60 Asari and Salarian vessel.

Inside the ships Kati and Sergei is discussing about what to talk to the Citadel.

"The AEU Council just give me a green light to open diplomatic relation with the Citadel."

"Same with the HRL Mr. Premeir just allowed me to." Sergei replied.

"We will appear from the warp in 3...2..1." Crewmen said as the ship appear in front of the Citadel.

"Welcome to the Citadel." Benezia said.

The Virginia lowly moving into the high traffic area and enter the docking bay.

"Docking complete." The crewmen said as the ship entered the bay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside the docking bay

There is a lot of people waiting outside to encounter the new race the door was guarded by C-Sec officer and there is already a cameramen waiting for the door to open.

"Get out of the way." The Asari reporter said to the crowd as she tried to get through.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside the vessel Sergei and Kati had dressed in full HRL and AEU uniforms for the meeting with the council.

They also going to bring 4 guards 2 HRL, 2 AEU.

Everyone is standing in front of the gate when Kati ordered the crewmen to open the gate and everyone move through it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside the gate

Everyone went silence and every camera had been turn towards the gate.

When they saw an Asari like creature but with cream skin and arms and ear four of them had a weird looking gun in their hand while the remaining two have only sidearm.

As they walked towards the Presidium the Asari reporter start speaking.

"Here is the new species if you look at them they look like an Asari." the reporter said as she compare herself to the new race.

The human didn't care about the people around them, they just kept walking until they reached the presidium.

Where at the front of the Presidium's entrance they were confronted by 2 C-Sec officer.

They easily pass through as the C-Sec officer check for any explosives matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

the Presidium

Sergei and Kati wait there as Ambassador Benezia left them and the guard is guarding both side of the gate.

When 3 Figure appear on the podium above them.

"Welcome to the Citadel, I'm Councilor Tevos of the Asari republic and on my side is Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union and Councilor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy. We as a peacekeeper of the Galaxy decided to intervene the conflict between your race and the Turian." Then Sergei start speaking.

"No offense councilor but who gave the Turian The rights to enslave us!"

"What do you mean by enslave?" Tevos asked.

"From the prisoners in interrogate one of them said that they will take us as their client race.

"Client race is a situation when the targeted race is not competent enough to become a member of the galactic community and need to relied on the other race to do so. so technically it's not a slavery." Sparatus explained.

"But you didn't even speak to us you just shoot first and talk later!" Sergei yelled in frustration.

"That's because you activate a dormant relay, if your race didn't activate it we wouldn't attack you." Sparatus explained to the raging human.

Sergei is about to replied when Kati tapped his lap and takeover the conversation.

"If I recall Benezia said that we are here to negotiate not to argue." Kati said to the council.

"Yes, and how should we start the negotiation?" Tevos asked.

"Reparation" Kati stated "The Advanced European Union and the Human Reform League demand full reparation from the Turian Heirachy for the damage and loss of life in the war."

"That wouldn't be part of the negotiation, the Heirarchy will not responsible for any casualties and damage cause by this war." Sparatus declared.

"And what to tell about this." Sergei said while opened his laptop and show it to council.

The laptop show an image of 5 Turian soldiers standing in line with their rifle aimed at 5 humans tied to the wall.

"Aim!" The officer ordered as the soldiers raised their rifle at the humans.

"Fire!" The officer ordered and the soldier empty their round into the human before the screen turn black.

"This is captured by our surveillance showing that the Turian commit warcrime and genocide. Is this enough for a reparation to be paid?" Sergei asked.

"How dare you accuse my race of a warcrime." Sparatus yelled.

"With all due respect Sparatus they have the footage." Tevos said while look at the laptop eye wided.

"But it could be fake!" Sparatus tried to denied the evidence.

"No, the footage is real." Valern said after he finished analyzing the footage.

"Now can we get our reparation." Sergei said to the Council.

"You will get your reparation." Tevos said.

"But"

"Enough! The hierarchy will paid full amount reparation to the human and handed the prepetrator to the human." Tevos yelled at Sparatus.

"Now we had to talk about you joining the Citadel." Tevos said to them.

"We need to take a look at the term first." Kati said.

"Ofcourse you may." Tevos said before passed them paper copy.

Sergei and Kati start reading the term before put it in there suitcase and said.

"We need to talk to our superior first, we may have a day."

"Ofcourse take your time." Tevis said before the 2 human left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author note: I know I forgot the UNION, I'm preparing something for them.


	7. The Batarian Raid

UNION Airbase, Union Colony Angel

Graham is sitting on a sofa inside the resting quarter while Billy sitting on the other side of the room.

Billy had been writing report when they heard a loud explosion from the outside and then a loud screaming of siren.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Graham replied.

They ran out of the building to see the entire base getting bombard.

And then suddenly they heard a sound of gunshot.

Graham then ran to the hangar to saw a firefight between the soldier and a four eyed alien.

He immediately ran toward the soldier taken cover from the firefight while firing his sidearm at the alien.

"What happened!" Graham asked the soldier.

"I don't know sir we are refueling the Flag when they landed and shot everyone!" The soldier replied while firing a barrage of linear round cause its shield to flicker.

"Alright gentlemen here is the plan, I will run for the Flag you guys lay down covering fire."

"Are you sure about this Graham?" Billy asked.

"I'm sure." Graham said before ran toward the Flag firing his sidearm along the way.

"Covering fire!" The squad leader ordered as everyone appear from the cover firing their weapon at the aliens.

After Graham reached the Flag he proceed to open the cockpit hatch and get into it.

Then he startup the engine and taxi to the runway.

The Batarian try to shot him with a rocket launcher but were knocked out when a UNION soldier shot him with a pistol.

Graham then start the thruster of the Flag and get into the air with 2 Batarian fighters following him.

Graham then perform a Graham Special change his Flag to mobile suit mode mid air and shot them down with his linear rifle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the City

Sergeant Robert had been ordered to hold the city square and protect the population.

"Enemy infantry 4 o'clock!" Robert shouted as he fire his assault rifle at the group of Batarians running his way.

"MG second floor!" a soldier yelled as he spotted 2 Batarian deploying a heavy machine gun.

"Sir we are being surrounded what should we do!?" The radioman asked.

Robert was about to replied when he heard sound of woman screaming from behind him.

He turn around and saw group of more than 10 woman in some sort of crate being lifted by a group of Batarian into a shuttle.

"Cover me!" Robert yell before he jump over the sandbag and ran for the shuttle.

As he ran toward the shuttle one Batarian with a rocket launcher fired the rocket at him.

The rocket fell near him caused him to fly by the force of the explosion.

When he opens his eye he saw a Batarian aiming pistol at him.

Before he could do anything the Batarian press the trigger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White House, Washington DC, UNION USA.

"Why am I receiving reports that there are aliens attacking Angel when you said that we already had a cease fire with the Turian!?" President Ryan demanded.

"These alien are not the Turian from what I read from the codex they are called the Batarian." The HRL Premier explained to the furious president.

"Who are these Batarian anyway?" The president asked.

"They are a group of 4 eyed bipeds native on Kar'Shan they joined the council almost at the same time with the Asari and Salarian but never gained the seat because of their practicing of slavery." The Premier explained.

"Thank you for the information, if you can I want you to put this event to the council."

"I'm sure I will" The Premier replied before cut the signal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU Reinforcement toward Shanxi

"Sir we are recieving new order." The crew informed her.

"What is it?" Leesa asked.

"They said that we are to change our course to Angel."

"Why do they want us at Angel?"

"They didn't explain sir but they told us to be on maximum readiness."

"Sir we are exiting relay sir." An officer informed as the ship left the relay.

When they exited the relay they notice that their are a fleet of HRL and AEU fleet already in orbit.

"This is Shanxi flight control to unidentified vessel, identified yourself or be fired upon."

"Shanxi flight control this is Admiral Leesa Kujo of the AEU 7th Fleet we are here to reinforce Shanxi garrison but we had recieved new order to reinforce Angel so we are here to change course." Kujo replied.

"This is Colonel Petrov of the HRL Shanxi defense fleet, you are clear to change course before prepare for relay re-entry."

"Alright men change our coordinate to Angel and let's move." Leesa ordered.

"Roger, changing course." The crewmen replied as the fleet enter mass relay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Space above Angel

The area is a scene of huge battle between the Batarian and the UNION Fleet.

"This is UMV Richmod to any recieving vessels we need backup the enemy is penetrating our line they are dropping troop on the planet!" The captain contact the other vessel.

"Richmond this is Omaha we are entering the area. The AEU is sending help we just need to hold for a little longer." The captain recieved contact as he saw one Virginia Class exiting mass relay.

"Copy that." The captain said before he cut the signal.

"Launch all mobile suit fire all missile!" The captain ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Citadel

Sergei and Kati is standing on the presidium while the council and the Batarian ambassador sit above of them.

"So had you decided to join the Citadel already?" Tevos asked.

"No, we are here to demand the Batarian Hegemony to return all captured slave." Sergei demand.

"How dare you accuse my race of such a crime!" Batarian ambassador shouted.

"We have the footage that show a 4 eyed alien, who can they be if they aren't the Batarian." Kati said as she show a footage to the council.

"But that doesn't make any sense! It could be someone disguising as a Batarian or it is you human who made this footage up."

"Stop bullshitting us already ambassador, we demand the return of our people or we will go take it back with force!" Sergei demanded.

"See ambassadors, these human are nothing but a primitive aggressive race you should regret taking them here!" The Batarian said to the council as he point at Sergei.

"What did you said you four eyed fucks!"

"Did it matter you? You Asari wannabe!" Batarian ambassador replied.

"Enough!" Tevos shouted caused everyone to stop arguing.

"You don't have any prove that Hegemony participated in this attack so you can't judge that the attacker is Batrarian they are from the Hegemony." Tevos explained to Sergei.

Kati is about to complain but Sergei gave her an eye sign that said 'It's useless they won't listen' before take over the conversation.

"Thank you for your explanation Counciler Tevos. I will have to take a leave to speak,to my leader for now." Sergei said as he packed up his stuff and left the presidium with Kati following him.

When they are about to left the presidium they heard a small giggling from the Batarian ambassador caused Kati to turn around in rage but Sergei tap her back before lefty left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Onboard the Virginia

"Why are you halting me from hitting that bastard Sergei!" Kati demand.

"Calm down Kati, fighting there will only make our appearance even worse."

"But that doesn't..." Kati was about to explain when a AEU soldier ran into the room.

"Sir, the council and the premier is demanding you to answer the consequences of the negotiation." He informed.

"Tell him I will be there in 5 minutes." Kati ordered.

"Aye Aye."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Time skip: 5 minutes later.

Sergei and Kati is now facing the screen showing the image of the AEU CounciL, the HRL

Premier and the American President.

"So colonel how is the negotiation?" President asked.

"It gone bad sir, the Batarian denied their participation in this raid and the Citadel seems to don't see our voice important."

The president then slam is table in rage.

"Those bastard, if they don't gave us back our people. I will make them taste the full force of the UNION War Machine!"

" please cal..." The council try to stop the furious president but were interrupted by his word.

"I will not let them saw us as weaks waiting to be slaughtered!" He said before cut the channel.

"Well we will have to speak to him in private thank you for informing us Colonel."

"With pleasure sir." Sergei and Kati said before he cut the signal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU reinforcement fleet, Angel.

The fleet just exited the relay and entered Angel.

The entire area is filled with wreckage of UNION and Batarian Fleet but most casualties is suffered by the UNION.

"Launch rescue team tell them to find any survivor." Leesa ordered before walk toward the radio and change it to the frequency used by the UNION military.

"This is Admiral Leesa Kujo of the AEU 7th Fleet please respond." Leesa said trying to contact any surviving vessel

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Kevin of the UMV Omaha to AEU fleet we suffered heavy damage we need support!"

"Roger Colonel Kevin sent us your coordinate and we will br heading right for you." Leesa replied.

"Roger sending coordinate."

"Coordinate recieved, we are heading for you Leesa out." Leesa said before turn the radio off.

She then walked back toward the command post to given ordered.

"Headed for this coordinate, prepare medical team for support." Leesa ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kar'Shan Batarian Space.

Howard waked up found himself in some sort of blue glowing crate along with a lot of people possibly around 500 people.

In front, there are 2 four eyed alien guarding them.

The last thing he remember is he walking in the airbase's hangar with Daryl but then there is a purple light and then he ended up here.

"Hey you!, let me out why did you kept me in the crate let me out!" The woman next to him start shouting only to get dragged out by the alien before getting killed horribly with unstop gun stock hitting her in the head.

"You better be silence if you want to live, these guy already killed 3 man already this hour." the man in his fifties next to him whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White House, Washington DC, United States of America

Colonel Aber Lindt just arrived at the white house. He had been honored to met the president himself who will gave him next order.

When he arrived in front of the Oval room he was confronted by 2 CIA officer who check him of any weapons before let him through.

When he entered the room he noticed that the president is filling 2 glasses with a 2278 French wine.

"Ah Colonel Lindt, I have been waiting for you." The president said after he notice Lindt entered the room.

"Drinks?" The President asked as he offered Lindt a glasses of wine

"Thank you " Lindt replied.

"Cheers." The president said before he drank it.

"So, let's get to the business." The president said as he put the glasses back in place.

"What is the order sir?" Lindt asked.

"Have you heard the news about the Batarian attack on Angel." President asked.

"Yes sir, I heard about it, and I also heard that there is a protest in many city around the world demanding for war. Is it the order sir?"

"Yes, I want you to attack Kar'Shan and take our people home."

"I personally chose you because you are well known for using extermination tactic.

"Sir?"

"You will be leaving with the 1st, 3rd, 5th, 12th and 23rd Fleet tomorrow, you will assemble with the HRL and AEU fleet at angel and headed for Kar'Shan. WMD is allowed use any measure to bring our people home and show them the true American firepower!"

"With pleasure sir." Lindt said before he left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: This is the longest chapter I ever write since I start write a fanfic. Thank you guys for watching and if you don't mind please left the review please.


	8. Wrath of the UNION

**Replies to review**

**HolyKnight5: I'm pretty sure to add GN technology in the later chapter. But I'm not gonna add the Gundam, I'd prefer it to be just a GN-X because Aeolia is still to worry that Gundam will be use as a trump card for the world's superpower more than evolution.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UNION Colony Angel

A fleet of 120 Virginia Class Frigate including new 8 Yucatan Class Destroyer appear from the relay.

Inside it Colonel Aber Lindt is sitting by the desk in his office.

"Sir, the HRL Fleet had arrived." The crew reported as he spotted 95 Laohu appear from the relay.

"Thank you Lieutenant, contact them for me." Lindt said.

"This is Colonel Aber Lindt of the UNION Expeditionary Force to HRL and AEU fleets come in"

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Leesa Kujo of the AEU 6th Fleet" The screen said as it show an image of woman in her late 30 to mid 40 in full AEU uniform.

"This is Colonel Lee Zhejiang of the HRL Response Force."

"I have the order to rescue our people and to gave these Batarian some true American fist."

"We also had the same order." Leesa and Zhejiang said at the same time.

"Good, now let us kick some Batarian ass!" Lindt said as his ship entered mass relay along with all the ship in the area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kar'Shan, Batarian Space

A fleet of 65 Frigate 28 Cruiser and 2 Dreadnought is in orbit.

On the bridge of the dreadnought the captain had been sitting boringly on his seat for almost the whole day.

"Nothing seems to happen can we just get a break?" The crew said while sigh boringly.

The captain is about to reply when suddenly a group of 300 vessel of human design.

"Sir we spot 300 enemy vessels incoming!" The crew said as he get back to work.

"Raise our shield, launch all fighter!" The captain ordered.

"Enemy mech incoming!" The officer said as he spot more than 2,000 mobile suit of all human nations incoming.

"Activate the GARDIAN" The captain ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AEU Mobile Suits squadron

A squadron of 12 AEU Enact is heading for the Batarian fleet.

"Sir the enemy are firing CIWS at us!" The crew reported.

"Don't worry the ace of AEU is here!" Patrick said in the radio as he break off the formation and charge the Batarian fleet alone.

"Patrick you idiot!" The squadleader shouted as he and his squadron speed up to assist Patrick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kar'Shan atmosphere

The HRL fleet had overwhelmed the fleet defending the surface before sending down shuttle.

On the shuttle the soldier were preparing to get in the fray.

When the shuttle passed the cloud they spotted that the entire city is a shuttle's nightmare. Barbed wire, AA battery, Mines and a lot other.

The shuttle kept heading for the ground until it was hit by the AA cause it to start spinning violently.

"Get us stabilize pilot!" The squadleader ordered.

"I'm trying!" The pilot replied.

Then another AA round hit the cockpit, immediately killed the pilot and cause it to spin even harder.

"Brace for impact!" The corporal ordered as the shuttle hit the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orbit around Kar'Shan

"Damage report!" The Batarian captain ordered as his ship shake violently.

"We lost our shield and the enemy are closing fast!"

"Missile!" the crew shout as a barrage of missile headed for the ship.

"Abandon ship, abando..." Captain said but were never able to finished his sentence as a linear round pierece into the ship, struck the eezo core and blows up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asteroid near Kar'Shan

Lieutenant Neil Dylandy score the next kill in his Enact Sniper Type.

"Dreadnought down, you are clear to move in." Neil said to the fleet.

"Thank you Lieutenant, without you we'd have lost more men take it down." The captain said as the fleet move in to reinforce the HRL landing fleet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

City on Kar'Shan

The battle is being fought street by street as the UNION, HRL and AEU soldiers battling the Batarian defender.

"Have we locate yet where our people are!" The Captain ordered.

"They are 4 clicks away!" The soldier replied as he throw a grenade into the window of a building.

The captain go back to the radioman's corpse and pick the radio up.

"This is November 2 Kilo we need air support now if we are gonna need it if we are gonna break their defenses!"

"November 2 Kilo this is Echo 10 we are going in. Keep your ass clear from the fire zone and enjoy the fireworks." The radio replied as 3 UNION Flag fly in and drop a napalm bomb into the Batarian defenses.

"Alright charge!" The captain ordered as he and his men charge into the enemy line.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

The Batarian slave market

The Batarian were rounding up slaves to move them to the rear line.

"Move!" The Batarian ordered as he swing his whip around.

Howard is one of them being ordered to move.

When suddenly a round fired from the Tieren hit the wall of the building.

The wall break, showing a Tieren Ground Type aiming its weapon at the Batarian.

"They are here!" One human said in joy.

The Batarian immediately open fire but were quickly mow down by the Tieren's machine gun.

The HRL soldier then climb in and start releasing the captive.

"Kept the gap open. We are getting out of here!"

The soldier escort Howard and the other captive onto the shuttle before it left the surface.

"Alright everyone get on your shuttle and leave ASAP!" The Captain ordered as the soldier and mobile suit start to return to the shuttle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Human Fleet, Kar'Shan

"Captain the last shuttle had left the surface." The crew report to Lindt.

"Time for the last phase." Arba said as he pull out a key.

He punch it into the panel caused the warhead hatches on the Virginia to open.

"3...2...1...Mark" Lindt count before press the red button.

The rest of the fleet had already left the area only Lindt's ship remain.

When dozens of bright light is saw on the surface. Lindt's ship turn around 180 degree and disappear into the deep space

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: Yes the UNION nuked the Batarian to dust


	9. The War Started

Replies to review

Humo 146: They are about to get it.

Jhud: lol The Batarian is baptized by 1,000 megaton of pure freedom!

alone shadow dream:They grab everyone that is not Batarian and by the word 'everyone' I mean it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note:I'm surprised that everyone hate the Batarian and seems delighted when they were nuked. I thought I will be criticized for my rashness and poor character development.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Citadel

In the bar in the Citadel, Wrex is drinking Ryncol when suddenly one Asari ran into the room.

"Check the news! The human nuked Kar'Shan!" She said.

Wrex immediately grab the remote and opened the TV showing the image of Asari reporter in HAZMAT suit.

"This is Reporter Lydia from Khar'Shan. A weeks ago the human forces attack and nuke the Batarian home world of Kar'Shan. Casualties is now estimated to be around 30 millions, but there were no confirmation the Hegemony didn't make any announcement yet. We will report as soon as any announcement is made." The reporter said.

The atmosphere of the present Kar'Shan remind him of Tuchanka. Wrex drink the whole bottle of Ryncol before left the bar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Presidium

Sergei and Kathy is preparing for the meeting with the Council and the Batarian Ambassdor.

"They seem really pissed off this time." Kathy commented.

"Sure after they were nuked like that." The newly dispatched UNION ambassador, Edward Kerry stated.

They then enter the Presidium where both the 3 chancellor and Batarian ambassador were waiting.

"I chancellor Tevos shall start this conference. The Batarian Hegemony is demanding a reparation for life and resources lose in atomic bombing on Kar'Shan and also accusing your race for usage of chemical weapon on a garden world."

"What's wrong with that chancellor, we just went to take our people back and you are now accusing us for the conflict that the Batarian started.

"We didn't start it!" Stated the Batarian Chancellor. "Didn't you told them already that the practice of culture is not illegal!"

"They talks about cultures." Sergei said quietly while chuckling.

"I heard you, you creamed Asari."

"Well if you didn't take our people, this wouldn't happen." Sergei said.

"How dare you accuse my race of that, you just judged that the pirate were Batarian and then you nuked us my world is in ruin because of them and I'm demanding them to paid for it!" The Batarian ambassador demanded.

"What if we don't?" Kathy asked.

"Then you shall feel the full force of the Batarian War Machine." The ambassador stated.

"Hold on hold on there is n..." Tevos said trying to stop the argument buts he was interrupted by the humans who pack up their stuff into the suitcase.

"Well, then there is no need for anymore discussion." Sergei stated.

"The Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, The Human Reform League and the Advanced European Union hereby declare the state of war with the Batarian Hegemony. You will paid for what you have done." Edward stated as he read the declaration.

"Well then bring it on!" The Batarian shouted before both the Batarian and the Human left the presidium leave the 3 shocked Counciler.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sparatus break the silent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer.


	10. Reorganization

Sorry for the late but I'm withdrawing this story for reorganization. This was made during my very first month on and I haven't really updated it since. I'll pulling this story down for rearrangement. I want to thank all those who followed this fic and feel free to PM me what you want for the remastered version of this story.


End file.
